


Stevonnie Lazuli

by CaptainJZH



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, Engagement, Established Relationship, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 08:46:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19059229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainJZH/pseuds/CaptainJZH
Summary: Stevonnie has a proposal for Lapis.





	Stevonnie Lazuli

**Author's Note:**

  * For [E350tb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/E350tb/gifts).



Stevonnie was nervous. Much more than usual.

 

They sat by the beach, fidgeting a small, dark blue box.

 

“Hey, ‘Von!” Lapis said as she landed next to the fusion. Stevonnie scrambled up, hiding the box behind them. “Oh hey, Lapis! What’re you doing here? On the beach? Where I am presently?”

 

“You asked me to come here.”

 

“Oh yeah! Silly me, um…”

 

“Is something wrong?”

 

“No, no, nothing’s wrong! I mean, uh…” Stevonnie looked at Lapis, standing there, innocently. They decided to go for it.

 

Stevonnie got down on one knee and opened the box, revealing a small, blue ring.

 

Lapis said yes before they could even ask.

**Author's Note:**

> Created as part of a drabble exchange with E350! (my drabble became today's 100 Words)


End file.
